Wax and Wane
by Irisviel101
Summary: A chronicle of Hakuren's journey in Ares. Slight AU. I don't own Inazuma Eleven


**A/N: A brief explanation that may be important later on.**

I** don't know when exactly Ares takes place. Reloaded took place a few days or weeks after the first season, which means after the FF. However, in Ares, the Football Frontier begins from the kickoff of the first match, meaning that there is a big time-gap between the two seasons. Since the Football Frontier appears to be an annual tournament, so at least a year has passed since the first season.**

**Ergo****, the way I see it, Shirou and Someoka are in third years and according to the Ares cannon, Atsuya is a year younger than Shirou, meaning that he's a second year.**

**Also – this is obvious, but I still feel the need to to point it out, lest I get called out on it – I'll be using their Ares characterization, meaning that Shirou is going to be slyer and more confident and Someoka will be the more mature voice of reason for the team.**

**Confused**** yet?**

**Excellent!**

**So, without further ado, let the curtains open.**

* * *

The dark clubroom of the Hakuren Junior High soccer club was lit solely by the lights of the TV. All eyes were trained on the screen in anticipation with what Someoka assumed had to be the first action the team performed in agreement.

_"So, without further ado, let the selection of the matchups commence."_

At the statement, everyone inched forward slightly. They seemed to forget that there was a screen between them – or rather, seemed ready to break the screen and jump in.

A small frown etched itself on his face. Hakuren had mountains of untapped potential, but they were far from ready to stand at the top of Japan.

Their teamwork was basically dead, with the exception of the Fubuki siblings, who were apparently content with ignoring their teammates and playing with just the two of them. That aside, the team lacked crucial experience and mutual trust. Hell, even begrudging cooperation would be welcomed at the point.

To be honest, Someoka was tempted to blame it on Hakuren's problem child, but he knew that Atsuya wasn't the only cause of that particular weakness – though he did have a major contribution in that area.

The members didn't know each other at all. They didn't know each other's strengths and weaknesses; they weren't aware of the incentives that drove each member. Simply put, they didn't understand each other, something which led to various fights and flared tempers.

And no, Atsuya's goading and Shirou's favoritism for him – regardless of its subtlety – did not help the issue.

Basically, Hakuren wasn't ready for it yet. But perhaps the tournament could be the wake up call they needed.

_"And it's decided! The first match of the first round will be between the current champions, Raimon, and the invincible wall of Minodouzan."_

Basically, Raimon versus the team Kabeyama had been chosen for. It should be an interesting match, to say the least.

His mind reeled back to the match between the new Raimon and Seishou and he tried not to bristle. He was aware that their own team had started at that level, but the way they had gotten flattened still got to him. He tried not to hold a grudge though.

_That's the whole point of this, _he reminded himself. _To make Japan's soccer stronger._

On the screen, Someoka could see his coach fish out a ball from the collection he was offered and showed the results to the camera. And just like that, they're opponents for the first round was decided.

"Yomiyama North, huh?" a smirking Atsuya commented. He let out an exaggeratedly arrogant chuckle. "They're no match for the likes of me."

Someoka barely refrained from rolling his eyes. Atsuya's arrogance would definitely lead to his demise one day.

"It isn't all about you," the younger brother's sworn enemy, Mabuka, retorted. The bitterness in his voice was unmistakable and Someoka was sure that everyone in the room knew that its roots led back to the practice match they had a few days before.

Atsuya's smirk widened just a fraction and the reinforcement member knew the impure intentions behind his words before they even came. "It might as well be, seeing as no one _else_ can even score a goal."

As per the norm, Mabuka's fists clenched, his countenance morphing into a glare. "What was that?!"

The glare that could have rivalled an angry dragon's didn't faze Atsuya in the slightest. On the contrary, it only appeared to satisfy him, even to convince him to provoke the older boy further.

Before he could make another move, Shirou cut in the argument, wearing his usual complacent smile. "Now, now, there's no need to fight." His hand settled on his brother's shoulder. "Let's save that energy for the match, okay?"

Though his tone was nothing short of pleasant, everyone knew of the consequences of disobeying the captain. A doubled or tripled training menu was no one's cup of coffee.

It was probably that thought that made Mabuka back down with a begrudging nod, though his fists were still clenched, almost as white as the snow Hokkaido was so famous for. Undoubtedly, his anger was not dampened at all.

Smile intact, Shirou addressed the room at large. "We'll rest up for today and start our training tomorrow, okay?"

His sugary tone destroyed any objections before they could be expressed.

* * *

Over the course of the next week, the team's condition didn't improve. If anything, it actually deteriorated further. Atsuya used the time to improve, but also to mock the rest. The number of fights they had within a week became the norm for a day. For once, Someoka was glad he had experience back in Raimon.

On a worse note, Shirou had turned into a drill sergeant. By the time practice would end daily, Someoka was willing to bet that none amongst his new teammates could even stand up for the proceeding five minutes – ten if Shirou decided to give them all a field day.

And Atsuya's taunts were certainly not helping the team's atmosphere.

"Don't tell me you're tired already," the striker said, wearing a mocking smirk. "What a bunch of wimps."

Someoka turned to Shirou, who decided to cut in for once. With a tone that was anything but reprimanding, Hakuren's captain casually said, "Atsuya."

The younger brother looked annoyed at being stopped, but backed down all the same while muttering a, "Fine." Arms crossed, he looked away, sulking. He looked like a small child who didn't get what he wanted.

Shirou's unnerving smile showed up again and he turned to the rest. "That's it for today's practice."

Everyone let out an collective and audible sigh of relief and Someoka bit back a chuckle. If only they knew about the Inabikari Training Center and the hell disguised as training it offered.

It was after school when Someoka was able to confront Shirou. With a wave aimed at his brother to go on ahead, Shirou faced him with his trademark smiles that was beginning to grate on Someoka's nerves.

"Is there something you needed, Someoka-kun?"

The said striker crossed his arms. "Actually, yes. The training menu."

Blinking, Shirou tilted his head slightly, wearing the confused look a puppy would have. Someoka really didn't get how he could pull it off so effectively with little to no effort.

Sighing, he elaborated. "It's too exigent. We can't have the team collapsing in the middle of the match."

"It's necessary, in order to win."

There it was again, something Someoka had caught him and his brother saying plenty of times. It was as if victory was all they ever thought about. Damn him; he had to make it harder than it had to be, didn't he?

"Look," Someoka said, trying to keep his patience. "I get that you want to win, but the team will fall at this rate."

"Then they'll just have to adjust," Shirou argued. "We won't get anywhere if we don't get stronger."

Someoka bristled, feeling patience flow away from him like water. "Then take slowly, will you?" he growled, his voice raising slightly. Shirou's eyes widened, surprise flashing in his eyes. The outburst had probably taken him off guard. A part of Someoka felt giddy at the thought.

"You have to help the _whole team_. As a captain."

He was about to say more, but something that flashed in Shirou's eyes made him stop. The silver-haired teen's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before softening as he turned his gaze to the ground. "I see." He turned back to Someoka and that something vanished, replaced by the same smile. "Don't worry. I'll see to it."

And with that, he turned and walked away, leaving Someoka behind with mixed feelings on the whole ordeal.

* * *

Slowly, the days transitioned into the day of the match. The stadium roared with cheers from the crowd. Even in the team room, Someoka could hear them loud and clear, the commentator's voice reverberating within the chaos.

He looked around. The team's atmosphere was the same as always, tense.

"Do you...?" Surprisingly, Yukino was the one to break the silence. He lowered his gaze to the ground, biting his lips nervously. "Do you think we'll be able to win?"

Someoka opened his mouth to reply, but Atsuya beat him to it. "What are you getting see scared of?" Someoka wanted to rebuke him, but before he could, Atsuya continued, crossing his arms. "You've trained, haven't you? Just go out there and play."

For a while, the older striker was left gaping at the younger one. Atsuya was...being _nice_? _Time to panic._

With one of his usual friendly smiles, Shirou addressed the whole team. "That's right. We've all been practicing like crazy for this. Let's just go out there and have fun."

Slowly, everyone's frowns morphed into smiles as they all gave a single nod to heir captain in unison. Someoka himself stared at Shirou. For the first time since he'd been at Hakuren, Shirou appeared a captain to the whole team, not just his brother.

An image of Endou flashed in his mind as he remembered the various times his former captain cheered the team up and served as a beacon of light for them. Maybe there was hope for Shirou after all.

"No need to worry with me around," Atsuya said, effectively ruining the moment.

_Well, at least the world's safe again._

Naturally, it led to an inevitable argument between Atsuya and Mabuka, egged on by Matoro for the heck of it if her mischievous smirk was any indication. Instead of the usual tension, laughter from the rest filled the room. For the first time, they seemed like a real team.

_Maybe there is hope, after all._

Only moments later, when Hakuren stepped on the field against the team clad in black, Someoka – though he was in the bench for the moment – had hope within him that perhaps winning the match wasn't as farfetched as he had first thought.

_Tweeeeet!_

The sharp whistle blew and Atsuya gently kicked the ball to Shirou as the field came to life with action.


End file.
